RUDER
by Dai-Yan
Summary: The GazettE Matsumoto Takanori pertenecía a un mundo donde la corrupción, el tráfico humano, el dinero y el poder son lo prioritarío.


**RUDER**

"_**El delito de los que nos engañan no está en el engaño, **_

_**sino en que ya no nos dejan soñar que no nos engañarán nunca."**_

**Víctor Ruiz Iriarte**

**------------------------------------------------****--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cap.1 ****El cadáver más bello del mundo**

Suzuki Akira era un estudiante promedio, un hijo que solo causaba problemas, del tipo solitario, algo explosivo y desconfiado, pero su mejor cualidad era ser un fotógrafo nato cuyo principal motor había sido siempre la morbosidad.

A los diecisiete, había descubierto que las personas siempre deseamos ver más allá de lo que se nos tiene permitido, aunque sea sólo un vistazo. Había aprendido que un ángulo preciso y la iluminación adecuada hacían de un tétrico accidente automovilístico una obra de arte digna de exponerse en las mismísimas salas de L'Oeuvre.

El placer morboso que le provocaba el fotografiar los sangrientos hechos a su paso lo era todo. Nunca se encontraba realmente preparado para lo que presenciaría, la curiosidad siempre lograba anteponerse a ese impacto inicial.

Aún si el frió de la noche le calaba hasta los huesos, aspiraba esa frialdad característica que custodiaba la escena, y eso, de alguna manera, lo hacía sentir más vivo o más afortunado que al sujeto que enfocaba a través de la cámara.

El momento exacto en que nació su obsesión se remontaba a varios años atrás; el instante en que dejó de temer por su vida y también dejó de temer a los muertos nació el día en que miró a través de la mirilla de la cámara y capturó el alma del primer cuerpo sin vida que vería.

Aun podía recordarlo, un viejo vagabundo que no soportó las inclemencias del crudo invierno. Murió con los ojos bien abiertos, fijos y vidriosos, apretujando contra su pecho una mullida manta. Los labios partidos y resecos, las mejillas cubiertas con el tizne de los periódicos apilados a su lado.

Claro que para sus padres, saber del gusto mórbido de su hijo por fotografiar cuerpos mutilados, animales atropellados en la calle y vísceras al descubierto no fue una noticia nada grata, mucho menos cuando la gente a su alrededor comenzaba a hablar y temerle como si de un desquiciado se tratase. Acto seguido, el chico fue internado en una institución mental y después de un par de meses, transferido a otra ciudad, lejos del estilo de vida decadente al que había sido sometido, o al menos esa fue la explicación más lógica que los padres de Reita (como solía llamarlo su único amigo) pudieron darle cuando le cerraron las puertas de su casa y lo mandaron cientos de kilómetros lejos de ellos con el suficiente dinero para que pudiese arreglárselas como mejor le pareciera.

Pero para Reita esto no fue el fin del mundo, al contrario, fue el momento más feliz de su vida. Al fin podría vivir de la forma en que mejor le pareciese, sin tener que dar explicaciones de ningún tipo, sin compromiso alguno más que consigo mismo.

Reita no tenía planeado dejar la escuela. Ahora podía decidir lo mejor para él, y sin duda ser un vago sin estudios no era una opción nada inteligente. Pensaba ir a la universidad, quizás viajar por el mundo, obtener algún trabajo que con el tiempo pudiera impulsar su carrera como fotógrafo, esos y muchos planes más que pasaron por su mente en primera instancia.

Sin embargo, un año después de haber "comenzado de nuevo" Sus padres redujeron su cuota de manutención, comenzó a tener problemas en la escuela por su comportamiento tan reservado y pronto se vio envuelto en un par de riñas de las cuales apenas si pudo salir en pie. Esporádicamente comenzó a desatender sus estudios y pronto encontró un trabajo en un periódico local que si bien no era el mejor pagado del mundo, le dejaba un muy buen sabor de boca.

_**You don't remember me but I remember you**_

_**I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you**_

_**But who can decide what they dream?**_

_**And dream i do...**_

Tres años después de todo aquello se hallaba como de costumbre en el asiento del copiloto de un viejo auto en la espera de lo que pudiese ser una nota roja para el diario matutino. Claro que, deambular por la ciudad a altas horas de la noche y con un clima por debajo de los diez grados centígrados no era nada agradable.

Mucho menos cuando él era el que tenía que hacer casi todo el trabajo mientras Watari, su compañero, dormía placidamente en el asiento de al lado. Esa era una de las tantas desventajas de sólo ser el ayudante de un reportero.

Podría empujar el auto hasta un cruce y esperar a que otro auto impacte éste – pensó Reita mirándolo de reojo – seguramente habría una nota que escribir y fotos oportunas que tomar.

Sin embargo la criminal idea de Reita se desvaneció en cuanto una ambulancia con la sirena encendida pasó a un lado del auto en que se encontraban, logrando de Watari despertará de una buena vez.

Es nuestra noche de suerte – exclamó Watari de repente, logrando el sobresalto del rubio, y antes de darse cuenta, el reportero ya se encontraba pisando el acelerador hasta el fondo para dar alcance a la ambulancia.

Reita sujetaba con ambas manos su equipo fotográfico con la mirada fija al frente mientras que, la gruesa bufanda que le cubría hasta la nariz, parecía resbalársele poco a poco.

Las luces de la calle iluminaban levemente el rostro del reportero; Watari tenía treinta años, apenas cuatro más que Reita y sin embargo el tiempo parecía más notorio en él. Era bastante alto por lo que lucía extremadamente delgado, de cabello pajizo, piel un tanto bronceada y ojos castaño oscuro.

¿Que te causa tanta gracia? – preguntó Reita una vez que se hallaban a escasos metros de la ambulancia.

Sabes – dijo Watari con una sonrisa en el rostro, sin quitar la vista del frente – había pensado que, si ésta es una falsa alarma más, tendremos que comenzar a causar accidentes o nos quedaremos sin pago este mes.

Reita tan solo rió por lo bajo, sujetando con mas fuerza la bufanda a su cuello.

El hecho de tener ideas igual de descabelladas era solo una muestra de todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos. Hacía dos años que el periódico lo había contratado como asistente de Watari, poco a poco el mayor le fue enseñando los gajes del oficio y al paso del tiempo fue ganando un amigo.

¿Por que te detienes? –preguntó Reita, pero Watari había bajado ya del auto.

¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Reita bajando del auto también – no me digas que te nos quedamos sin combusti…

El rubio se quedó atónito. Watari no estaba por ningún lado y justo cuando pretendía regresar al auto, una mano lo sostuvo fuertemente por el hombro.

¿Qué estas esperando Reita? – preguntó un Watari cubierto de quemaduras en el rostro y manos, con los ojos vacíos y las ropas cubiertas de sangre. El rubio dejó escapar un grito justo en el momento en que despertó.

_**I believe in you**_

_**I'll give up everything just to find you**_

_**I have to be with you to live to breathe**_

_**You're taking over me**_

Cuando al fin abrió los ojos se encontraba tendido en su cama, con la cara cubierta en sudor. Una vez más, la misma pesadilla.

Hacía seis meses que Watari había muerto y aun le atormentaba el mismo sueño, la misma sensación de no haber hecho algo, el mismo sentimiento de soledad a cada día que pasaba.

No puedes seguirme haciendo esto…- murmuró Reita incorporándose en el bordo de la cama, llevándose ambas manos a la cara con desespero.

Y es que, perder a alguien tan cercano súbitamente había sido el momento más difícil que pudiese recordar.

En total oscuridad, se dirigió al baño. Dejo que el agua helada corriera hasta llenar el lavabo y sumergió su cara en ella hasta que el aire se hizo necesario.

¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi…? – preguntó en un susurro mirándose fijamente en el espejo. Reita dejó escapar un suspiro a medida que el agua seguía escurriendo por su rostro.

En silencio, permaneció sentando en el sofá de la sala varios minutos. Era demasiado tarde para llamar a alguien, aunque claro esta, sólo había una persona sobre la faz de la tierra con quien se atrevería a hablar de lo ocurrido.

Tomó la cajetilla que se encontraba sobre la mesita de té, sólo que esta se encontraba vacía, logrando molestarse consigo mismo por haber fumado el último cigarrillo horas antes.

Reita frunció el ceño conciente de que sólo había dos opciones: salir por cigarrillos pese al clima, o quedarse en casa despierto hasta quien sabe cuando.

Nadie ha muerto por no fumar…- se dijo no muy convencido, pues estaba conciente de que, no lograría calmar sus nervios hasta no tener la suficiente nicotina recorriendo su interior.

_**Have you forgotten all I know**_

_**And all we had?**_

_**You saw me mourning my love for you**_

_**And touched my hand**_

_**I knew you loved me then**_

A la edad de quince años, Matsumoto Takanori había aprendido que existen cosas peores que la muerte. Supo que los juramentos de amor, las promesas, los lazos de amistad y las enemistades, tarde o temprano dejan de tener importancia, de existir.

Había vivido más cosas de las que hubiese querido y esto mismo, le había permitido mantenerse en pie.

Un día, aprendió lo insignificante que eran las personas, sin importar sus sueños o deseos. Sin embargo, lo había aprendido hasta el momento en que se vio tendido en el suelo de un hotel barato, rodeada de colillas, botellas rotas y billetes.

Con las ropas rasgadas, el cuerpo lleno de heridas, quemaduras de cigarro y los ojos vacíos, deseó con todas sus fuerzas conocer la muerte. Había recuperado la conciencia en el instante en que el último de sus agresores abandonaba la habitación.

Aquel sujeto le miró de la misma forma en que lo hubiese hecho, no le importó su estado, ni siquiera cuando notó que aun estaba vivo.

Y sin más, salió de la habitación dando un portazo, dejando el lugar en un silencio sepulcral.

_**I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me**_

Las lágrimas de dolor que resbalaron por su rostro se mezclaron con la sangre seca que había escurrido desde su frente. Como pudo, logró ponerse de pie. No estaba seguro de lo que había ocurrido, ni siquiera recordaba cuanto había bebido o que se había inyectado como para haber perdido el conocimiento por tanto tiempo.

Eso no importaba, ahora, su prioridad era salir de aquel nefasto lugar y esconderse lo mejor posible. Ya buscaría a los culpables de aquello cuando se recuperase y desahogaría su rabia por aquella traición. Pero el mayor de sus enojos era consigo mismo, por haber sido tan confiado, tan idiota, tan iluso como para creer que jamás se desharían de él.

Cuando al fin se hallaba varias calles lejos de ese lugar, se dejó caer en el suelo de un solitario callejón. El frío de la noche y su estado no le permitirían ir más allá, sin embargo el temor latente en él le dio la fuerza para ponerse en pie una vez más.

Hay mejores momentos, y mejores lugares para morir – se dijo el joven apoyando ambas manos en la pared pero inevitablemente cayo al suelo y esta vez ya no pudo ponerse en pie.

_**i look in the mirror and see your face**_

_**if i look deep enough**_

_**so many things inside that are just like you are taking over**_

A la mañana siguiente, algún transeúnte encontraría su cuerpo, daría aviso a las autoridades y quizás algún diario sensacionalista escribiría una pequeña nota tachando aquel acto como el más vil ejemplo de lo corrompida que se encontraba la sociedad, de la violencia en las calles, del vandalismo en aquel sector de la ciudad, de cómo el poder de la corrupción aumentaba día a día. Las personas comentarían el trágico destino de aquel joven y luego quedaría en el olvido, igual que cientos y cientos de notas más, que hablan de decenas de personas de las cuales se puede prescindir.

Takanori mantenía la vista fija en el cielo, exhalando el vaho que el frío le producía. El cabello rubio oscurecido con la sangre que emanaba de su frente, el rostro hinchado por los golpes; De aquellos gatunos ojos azules no quedaba más que el vacío reflejo de su alma y el cuerpo hecho añicos. Después de todo, él siempre había sido eso, un objeto que tarde o temprano terminarían desechando.

Takanori cerró los ojos, esperando lo que fuese que vendría a continuación. Jamás se hubiese imaginado terminar solo, en un lugar desconocido, olvidado por el resto del mundo, traicionado y confundido por como habían sucedido las cosas.

En aquel momento se dio cuenta de lo que siempre había negado. Estaba completamente solo en el mundo. Nadie le buscaría, nadie le extrañaría, nadie lloraría por él…

Llegué a este mundo sin saber por que, viví sin saber como, y moriré sin saber cómo ni por que…- pensó - y nadie se percatara de que alguna vez existí.

A veces el destino tiene un retorcido sentido del humor y para su buena o mala suerte, alguien encontró a Takanori antes de que fuese un cadáver congelado sobre la acera.

_**I**__** believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me**_


End file.
